Salazar Slytherin's Last Argument
by Hermione-Hermyown
Summary: This is my idea of what happened the day Salazar left forever. I hope you all like it. It's only a one shot thing, so please review! I hope that you'll like the romance, anger, and adventure! Again, please review!


**Salazar Slytherin's Last Argument**

**Hello, my many fans. This is a one shot story. I made this story up for an assignment for a guild on neopets, and then it got turned into a wonderful entire to a contest on that guild. I decided, that seeing as many people liked the idea of this story that I would post it on fan fiction. So here it is, I had to reedit most of it, so it's not very long, so if it's not the best that is why. Now I'll let you to go on to reading this story, and I'll let you think what you want. Thanks for staying with me, this story was made up before chapter three came out in my fan fiction Harry Potter and Dumbldore's Long Lost Secret!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does, and I will never! I only own my ideas which are not going to be published any time soon, only posted on fan fiction. If I did own the Harry Potter characters, I would not be posting, I would be publishing!**

Salazar Slytherin walked down the Corridor of Hogwarts. The other three founders had called up this stupid meeting-for what ever reason-and now he would have to sit in a room for a long debate. This was ridiculous! He had students to teach, homework to check, and he had some "Official" papers to sign. Salazar's cloak billowed out behind him as he walked up some spiral steps. Why, in the name of Merlin, did it have to be in the tallest tower known to man? Salazar reached the landing, his temper on fire, to find a large painting. Inside the painting was a fat lady, wearing a large pink gown. The lady peered at him from the painting, and said, "pass-"

"Oh for goodness sake! You know why I'm here!" Salazar burst out.

"The word, or no entrance! The other founders do not want children coming in on this meeting. So if you don't know the pass-"

"I know the word!" Snapped Salazar impatiently, "it's snuffle-wobble-jigsaw-wig!"

"Oh see, what was so hard-"

"Just open up already!" Salazar interrupted again.

"Well goodness sake, temper temper!" The fat lady said swinging forward to admit him.

Salazar climbed through the portrait hole. The room inside was circular. A fire roared in a corner of the room. In the center of the room was a round table with four handmade chairs around it. Each chair had one of the founders name carved into the polished ash wood. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw sat in their chairs, talking away about honor role students, and weather it would be a good decision to add to the school. Godric Gryffindor was pacing in front of the fire. He looked up and clapped his hands together. "Well Salazar is here, so why don't we get started?" Godric suggested, sitting down in his red velvet chair.

Salazar crossed the room to his own chair and sat down feeling he should have brought homework to check. "Salazar," Godric said looking at him with concern,"the three of us want to talk about the idea that you brought up, of only allowing pure-bloods to enter this school."

"Salazar," Rowena said gently, her curly hair bouncing slightly as she placed a soft hand on his causing Salazar to tremble with her loving nature, "please don't take this the wrong way, but we believe anyone with magical talents should be allowed to enter this school. We know you were probably thinking for the best but-"

"Most people born with magical powers are born into muggle families," continued Helga Hufflepuff, glaring at Rowena for her gentle disposition.

"So we voted on it," Godric explained,"and we voted that we will admit even muggle-borns, as long as they have magical abilities present."

"But," said Salazar coldly,"Pure bloods deserve the best, not filthy Mudbloods!"

"Now! There is no need for that language!" Godric said. "we all need to get along, other wise we will meet our own destruction."

"No, Godric, Mudbloods do not deserve being taught," Salazar said angrily.

"Actually, there are several reasons why they should be taught," Godric explained,"if they go all their life not being trained on their magical abilities, then something bad might happen to them. Plus our magical world might be discovered! Salazar, please don't throw away our friendship over this!"

"I," Salazar began angrily," don't want to be part of this anymore. Not if my ideas never matter. No, YOU leave me alone Godric. I am no longer part of this group!" Salazar got to his feet, and ran out.

"Salazar, wait!" Godric cried. But Salazar didn't stop.

"Godric!" Cried out Rowena hurt by what had happened, "you did not have to raise your temper like that! Now look what has happened," her curly locks bounced as she turned away from his gaze, and scooting away from the table she hurriedly left the room to go find Salazar.

"What is going on here?" Asked Helga looking at the spot where Rowena had just been.

"I don't know Helga," said Godric feeling himself fall to pieces at the fact that he had hurt the one he might just love.

Salazar ran out of the room, almost tripping as he got out of the portrait. As the portrait closed, he looked around himself, where would he go? There was no one he could now turn to, so he decided to get his stuff first. It would be the best thing if he were leaving the school all together. So he ran down towards the dungeon, running down the spiral stairs his cloak flying behind him. As he neared the dungeons he heard the sound of laughter, and froze looking for somewhere to hide. Before he could jump behind anything, three giggling girls came around the corner, followed by three boys. They were from his own house, Slytherin. They spotted him, and walked over to him smiling.

"Professor," the giggling girls said running up to him. All three girls looked to be no older then thirteen maybe fourteen. Two of the girls had long hair, but each of them had their own personality to their appearance. The one with the wavy black hair smiled up at him, holding the books to her dearly. The other one had straight brown hair, holding her book bag to her gingerly. The one with the short, curly, amber hair held nothing, but moved her book bag around to her other side. The boys came up, all having a different shade of brown hair, they also were smiling at the professor.

"Professor," The girl with black hair said uncertainly, "professor, are you all right?"

"Um, yes Miss Rummer," Salazar said looking down at her.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Miss Rummer asked, pushing back her long hair behind her left ear.

"Yes," Salazar said, "shouldn't you all be in class?"

"It's been canceled for today," explained one of the boys, whom Salazar knew of as Jake, "it's been canceled because of the snow. Shame really, it was care of magical creatures. But the snow's way too deep to get to the paddock by the lake, where the unicorns are being kept."

"Professor," said the girl with brown hair, "we really wanted to give you something, if I can find it here in my bag... Jessica are you, sure you don't have it?"

"No I don't have it," answered the girl with curly short hair, "look Maddie, maybe you left it in the common room."

"Oh no, I have it here," smiled Miss Rummer, removing the piece of folded paper out of her book, "Maddie gave it to me yesterday to sign..."

"Oh that's good Clara," said Maddie wiping her brow.

"Here you go professor," Clara said giving the folded paper to Salazar.

Salazar turned the piece of paper over. It turned out to be a card, a thank you card. He opened it up reading the pretty writing on it. His eyes blurred, and he moved the card closer to his face to hide the evidence that he was crying. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had done for him. He let the tears fall down softly, and then quickly stopped crying. He couldn't be seen like this by his students.

"We wanted to let you know that we think you're the best teacher we've ever had, and how much we do appreciate you!" Said Clara looking up at him.

"Yes we really do appreciate you," said Maddie calmly, zipping up her bag as she did so.

"Thank you, now off to where ever you're going," said Salazar distracted.

"Yes Professor," they all answered, walking around him.

"Bye Professor," Clara uncertainly said waving farewell as she followed her friends.

Salazar quickly rubbed his face, removing the trace that tears had been there. He then started out again, but before he reached the end of the corridor someone called him back.

"Salazar please, wait!" Cried the voice of Rowena.

"Rowena, why did you follow me?" Asked Salazar turning around to see the young witch running up to him. Her curls bounced as she stopped to face him, looking into his eyes.

"Because, I don't think, this is worth throwing away best friends forever!" Rowena said calmly.

"Yes well tell that to Godric," Salazar answered coldly.

"He already heard my mind Salazar," Rowena said sharply, rather unusual for her to speak that way, "Salazar if you would only listen, then maybe you would understand. We wanted to come to an agreement."

"And what agreement was that?" Laughed Salazar amused, especially by the word agreement. Who did Rowena think he was?

"Salazar, we wanted to have all the pure-bloods go to you, or," Rowena paused, looking down, "or at least I, did."

"Well that's not," Salazar began, and then he did something he had been dying to do ever since he met her. He kissed her, fully on the lips.

Shocked at first, she kissed him back. When they separated, she looked into his eyes, surprised. There was full love there, especially for her. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Salazar I..."

"Rowena, please don't follow me," Salazar begged of her, "I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you dearly, but I can't allow you to run off and follow me. Stay here, with Godric, please!"

"Salazar," Rowena about laughed, but she looked into his eyes again. She leaned into him, her skinny body pressing into his. She kissed him, full of passionate love. Their lips touched smoothly again, becoming more passionate with every time they separated and touched again. Finally Salazar broke it up, pushing her gently away from his body.

"I must go," Salazar said, pain in his voice. He then turned and ran, leaving Rowena standing there, tears running down her cheeks. She watched as Salazar's cloak whipped out of sight. Her thoughts were fuzzy. She didn't understand, yet she couldn't just ignore his last wish. '_Stay here, with Godric_'. "I will," Rowena whispered, she then turned running toward her room, to where her bed was. Where she could cry, that she would never see her great friend, and maybe even her love, ever again.

**So, what did you think? I hope it was okay, it's not my best work ever, but I did edit it a lot, so it has taken me quite a while. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are welcome! Happy readingsHermione-Hermyown**


End file.
